Iris Lily Potter
by Lia Harkness
Summary: Everyone knew about the boy who lived. He saved the world. No-one knew about the Girl Who Escaped and what she could do...
1. Chapter 1

On the thirteenth of May, 1981, in a little village called Godric's Hollow, a baby girl was born. She had big blue eyes of her father and little auburn curls like her mother. Her name: Iris Lily Potter.

"Where is she?" The night was a warm spring evening but the atmosphere between the two people was cold. One of them was the young father, the other an old man

"She's upstairs, sleeping, Albus. She's barely a day old." This was her father, James Potter. He had always been a headstrong boy and now he wanted to protect his family.

"But there is something special about her. I need to know." The old man adjusted his half-moon spectacles.

"Not today."

"Please, James. She could change the course of this entire world."

"But not tonight! She is my daughter and you will let her sleep!"

A young woman with dark auburn hair walked in, with a small boy hanging off her arm.

"Lily, tell him. He can't take her away, not yet." James turned to his wife to gain her vote.

"Lily..."

"No, Albus. She is my baby girl." Her voice was coarse and harsh on the surface, but anyone who knew her well enough could tell the strain of two young children was taking its toll on the old Evans girl. "You will not take her away from me. Not yet. Not today. I don't care how special you think she is. You will leave her be, and you will leave this house for tonight. Goodbye."

Albus sighed. It was obvious he wasn't going to win this battle tonight.

"Goodbye, Lily and you too, James," he bent down and ruffled the little boy's jet black hair, "and goodbye, Harry."

As Albus Dumbledore left Godric's Hollow, he could sense that time was running out, fast. He needed to see that girl. He had a feeling that somehow, she would be even more powerful than if that prophecy, the one that foresaw the end, referred to her brother. It was a terrifying thought, and it needed to be controlled.

Her laugh rang through the house like shining bells. The crisp September evening blew a leaf into the room. Her little arms reached up to try and touch it. And the leaf came. Almost as though magnetised to the tiny baby, the leaf blew off course and into her cradle, and fell next to the gathering pile of similar objects: feathers, seedpods and flower petals.

"What does it mean, Albus?"

"It means, Lily, she has an affinity with the Earth. How strong that is, we don't know. Yet it still seems like she has more to offer..."

"What do you mean?" James was there, standing protectively over his family. Being cooped up in the house had made him tetchy and his temper was running short.

"She's not using all of the power within her, almost as if..."

"What," he demanded.

"An Elemental."

"Impossible, they don't exist, Albus." Remus Lupin, friend of the Potters and godfather of Iris, spoke from the shadows. He did not approve of being associated with the little girl. He knew that if she came at the end of his more lethal side, it would damage her forever. But James had insisted.

"Oh but they do, Remus. And I'm afraid that little Iris is showing all of the signs that she is one."

"But how can you be sure, Albus?" Lily picked up the little girl and held her in her arms. The baby gurgled and began to play with her mother's long, auburn hair.

"Each Headmaster, when put into office, is briefed by the Lords of the elementals. It comes in a dream, and they tell you the four tests to determine one. Your daughter will have to undergo these tests."

"When?" James spoke calm and quiet.

"As soon as possible."

"Take care of her, Albus."

"Lily, when have I never?"

"Just bring her home."

"These tests, what if you're wrong?"

"James..."

"She's my baby girl, if anything was to happen to her..."

"Nothing is going to happen. At the slightest hint that she will be harmed, I promise to remove her from the test."

James handed over the bundle, little Iris, just 6 months old. "Make sure you do," he said, pecking his little girl on the cheek.

As Dumbledore walked off down the path, carrying the little girl, Lily found James' hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed it.

"She's going to be ok, I can feel it."She closed the door behind them, and turned the calendar over.

The date showed the 31st October, 1981.


	2. Chapter 2

The news of the next morning was heart-breaking. Albus had just apparated to Godric's Hollow, to return Iris to her parents. He had been thinking how to break the news. But when he got there, he saw the house, and knew it was empty. He knew what had happened. The bundle in his arms began to cry, almost as though she knew what had happened too.

"Terrible, isn't it Dumbledore?" Albus turned. Standing next to him was Bathilda Bagshot. "I dare not go in, but I can hear a voice, a child; crying. You don't think?"

Dumbledore handed Bathilda Iris in her bundle and ran into the house, hoping to find something.

When he was just through the door, he nearly fell over. He looked down to what it was that nearly tripped him. The sight brought tears to his eyes.

James Potter, dead. His blue eyes shining, but completely blank, his skin completely drained. Albus had promised him he'd bring his daughter back. But he was too late.

Dumbledore left James, left the kitchen. He ran upstairs, looking for Lily. Then he heard it. The cry of a small animal, or perhaps... a child.

He saw Lily sprawled on the floor, dead also, her crimson hair splayed almost fanlike across the carpet. But next to her, was little Harry, crying. Upon his forehead, a single lightning shaped scar. This was the boy to defeat Lord Voldemort, The Boy Who Lived. His sister, The Elemental. The most powerful pair in the world. Their lives had to be kept apart.

As Albus Dumbledore emerged from the house, Remus Lupin apparated into the square. He ran to the house and saw the ruin before him. It was true. James. Lily. Dead. Two of his best friends, gone in one night. His footsteps suddenly felt laboured and worthless.

He reached Bathilda the same time as Dumbledore did. The sight that greeted him was one that struck momentary joy into his heart.

"The children..."

"Remus, meet Harry James Potter. The Boy Who Lived." Dumbledore allowed himself to smile. Voldemort was gone, for now, thanks to a little boy.

Remus smiled too. At least they weren't all gone. He then turned to Bathilda. She was holding something too.

"And meet his sister, Iris Lily Potter. The Girl Who Escaped," Dumbledore gestured to the bundle Bathilda was holding, "Elemental of our generation."

Bathilda, unfortunately, was oblivious to what was being said. In her old age she was becoming hard of hearing and the whispered tone that Albus Dumbledore had adopted was to quiet for her to hear.

"That's... that's amazing. Truly Amazing. But, is it true? Are James and Lily...dead?" He asked even though he dreaded the answer. He knew it in his heart.

"Yes. Their children are all that remain of their life." A tear fell from beneath the half-moon spectacles.

There was a moment of silence. Poor Harry and Iris, they had no home, no parents to love them.

"They will have to be separated, Remus. They are too powerful to be left together."

"Albus, you can't! They only have each other now."

"No Remus. Iris would have had to have come with me anyway. She needs a special upbringing that, oddly enough, operates on the lunar cycle. She will live with you and between the waxing and waning half moons, including the full moon; she will come to Hogwarts and undergo the teachings from the separate lords. Their power is stronger in a place of magic, and Hogwarts is just that."

"And Harry?"

"He will go and stay with his aunt and uncle."

"Muggles? What makes you think he'll be safer with muggles?"

"In the muggle world, no-one will know who he is. He can grow up without his title. No-one will know." Dumbledore turned to face the house, speaking loud enough for Bathilda to hear. "I will take Iris back to Hogwarts with me. She will be safer there tonight."

"Full moon," muttered Remus.

"Yes, Remus. I don't think you will be in a fit state to look after her later this evening." He turned and spoke to Bathilda. "I will leave Harry with you until later. I will send Hagrid along to bring him to his aunt and uncle."

"Where do they live?" asked Remus, curious. "If we have to keep them separate, then we need to make sure there is no chance of them meeting."

"Surrey," said Dumbledore, turning back to Remus, after exchanging the two children so that he was now holding Iris, "far enough away from Hogwarts, and your small house, up on one of the Scottish Islands. No-one will know that she exists."

Remus nodded, apprehensive for being responsible for his goddaughter. He glanced up at the house where so much life had once lived and a tear fell from his eye. He turned away and coughed slightly, wiping one of his hands across his face.

He stood there for a moment, watching Bathilda taking Harry back to her house next door. Harry looked over her shoulder and waved to Remus, almost sadly. Remus waved back at the small boy and smiled. This wouldn't be the last time that he saw him.

He turned to Dumbledore beside him and lent down to kiss the forehead of little Iris. She opened her eyes blearily at him and gurgled slightly, reaching out with her hands. He placed one of his fingers in hers and she gripped tightly.

"Goodbye Iris, I'll see you soon." He smiled briefly at the little girl once more before straightening. He nodded to Dumbledore and took one more look at the house behind them, before apparating as the touches of dawn crept over the roofs.

Dumbledore turned also and nodded his head in respect to the house, and then to where Harry now temporarily resided. He sighed, and looked down into the tiny baby in his arms, with James' eyes blinking at him. He held tight to the child, before apparating himself back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

And that was how Iris Lily grew up. For the central part of the lunar cycle, during the rise and descent to, from and including the full moon, she lived at Hogwarts and was taught by the Lords of the Elementals in each separate strand of her power. For the other half, she lived with her godfather and lived as normal a life as she could.

Remus would always marvel as to how such a tiny child could produce such magic. At first, there was no seeming change; she would still attract leaves if she wanted them to come to her, but not much else. Things started to change when she began to walk.

Being more exposed to the elements helped her develop her powers. When she got angry, Remus noticed that things around her seemed to unsettle as well, the wind pick up slightly, or the fire in the hearth would flare. When she was calm, often so was the sea that surrounded them. For fun, she would pick up a pebble and make it levitate in her palm, making it dance across the sky. And each time she returned from her teachings at Hogwarts, her magic would've strengthened.

And, she was always so curious. She had questions about everything, and sometimes he wouldn't even have the answers. She asked about her parents, and her brother, and everything about the Wizarding world she could think of. He answered as best he could; feeling it wrong to deprive the child of the information she craved. And she remembered it all.

"It's his birthday today, isn't it?" Iris asked one summer when she was only about 6 years old. Remus glanced up at the small girl smiling.

"Who's birthday, my dear?"

"Harry's. It is the 31st of July, isn't it?" She asked as she stepped over towards him.

"Yes it is," Remus nodded. "You remembered."

"I seem to remember everything," she smiled, before glancing out over the sea to the mainland. "Except him," she whispered. "I cannot remember him, or my mummy and daddy."

"You were too young," Remus sighed, "you had not yet been tested, so you didn't have your special skills yet." The small girl nodded curtly, absently, before wandering outside. Remus stood and watched her through the window. She ran around, the wind snatching at her hair and clothes. She was happy. The one thing that he refused to tell her was whether Harry was as well. He had heard of Lily's sister's family, and he did not suspect them to treat him well. Although she couldn't remember him, Iris knew and cared for her brother, even at that young age. It hurt him more than he let on. Mainly because Harry thought he was alone.

Until fate thought to reveal her, Iris did not exist.


	4. Chapter 4

"Remus, she's old enough now."

Remus sat at the kitchen table, lit that night by candle and moonlight. Albus Dumbledore sat opposite him.

"She's only ten years old."

"I know, but the lords would have had her far earlier than this, if we hadn't provided a good enough argument." Dumbledore leaned forward, voice containing both strands of pleading and imploring. "Harry will attend this September as well."

"Weren't we supposed to keep them separate?"

"They're old enough now. Besides, we'll have Iris to watch over him as well."

"You still believe the Dark Lord will return?"

"I still believe he won't give up without his revenge."

Remus leaned back into his seat, gazing up at the ceiling, then out of the window. The sea rolled up the shore, rough and uncertain. Was this to be the future of the Potters?

"Alright," he sighed. "As of September, Iris will live permanently at Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Remus," said Dumbledore, sighing as well.

"I'll miss her you know..."

"Of course, but you will always be welcome to visit her."

"I'll tell her in the morning."

"No need. She's been listening on the stairs ever since I arrived." Dumbledore smiled as he heard the hurried creak of the floorboards overhead, as the small girl ran from the scene of her crime. He chuckled slightly to himself, Remus joining him.

"But I've been to Hogwarts before," the small girl protested as she was ushered into the boat. Night had fallen, and the stars shone in the sky. The moon was a crescent, no risk of danger.

"I know, Iris," Remus murmured, leaning back in his seat. He closed his eyes, remembering the first time he had seen Hogwarts, with James and Sirius and Peter, Lily in another boat across them. He felt a wrench within him that he was the only one left. He opened his eyes, gazing at the back of her head, whispering softly. "But you've never seen it like this."

As they turned the corner, and Hogwarts appeared before them, a small gasp was elicited from the small child. Lights glistened from the windows of the great hall, and throughout the towers. Remus smiled. Always Iris had been transferred by Floo powder, and trained either indoors or in the depth of night, unable to see the building she had partially called home. Now, she, like all others who passed to study at Hogwarts, could observe its beauty and grandeur to the highest of its capacity.

As they pulled up to the entrance of the castle, the boat latched a rope around a mooring post. Iris was still dazed, glancing behind them, wishing to return to glance over the black lake. Remus stood up, positioning himself protectively in front of her. Someone was waiting for them.

Severus Snape.

"Well, well, Lupin. Dumbledore told me you would be escorting the Potter girl." Snape sneered, eyes narrowing. "I saw her brother not a few moments ago, retreating to the Gryffindor tower, looking every inch the repugnant duplicate of his father."

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that." The flare of her red-haired temper caused Iris to step from behind her godfather's legs, arms folded across her chest. Remus placed a protective hand on her shoulder, glancing up for Snape's reaction.

His eyes widened and he stumbled backwards.

"The eyes," he whispered, "why is it always the eyes?" He floundered for a few seconds more, before Remus saw it fit to intervene

"Aren't you meant to take us somewhere, Severus?" Snape nodded slowly, turning, his movements rigid and impersonal. He was in shock, Remus could tell, and he didn't half blame him. He was fully aware of Snape's feelings towards Lily Potter, and Iris' resemblance could only have caused such a reaction; their only difference was their eyes. Iris had her father's eyes, and Harry his mother's.

"What's wrong with him?" Iris tapped on Remus' sleeve, calling his attention. She looked confused and concerned at the same time, much as her mother would've been. He smiled weakly, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, Rissie. It doesn't matter." Not often did Remus use that name for her, only as a comfort, for it seemed less formal and more fitting for the small girl.

They reached Dumbledore's office, and Snape turned again. His eyes were still wide, but his face had reverted to a blank mask, obscuring his obvious internal turmoil.

"I will leave you now," he muttered, taking a last glance at Iris, before swallowing, and stalking off.

"Well he's strange," Iris sniffed, making Remus chuckle.

"Oh, yes he is."

"Ah, Remus, there you are!" Dumbledore called, as they stepped through the doors. "I was beginning to think Severus had eaten you!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had," Muttered Iris, causing the other two to laugh. "Well, he was acting awfully funny."

"Maybe one day, I'll explain," Dumbledore smiled.

Remus gazed down at Iris, a sad smile on his lips; he knelt down in front of her, taking her hands into his.

"This is goodbye, Rissie."

"For now," she whispered, knowledge sparkling behind her eyes. "It's not like I'm never going to see you again."

"No," he smiled. He hugged her and she wrapped her small arms around him as well, kissing him softly on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

The room of the Elementals is concealed within the very walls of Hogwarts castle. Accessible through concealed entrances throughout the castle, only those who know of the identity of the current Elemental may enter. The doorways exist behind sensitive walls, tapestries or paintings, and all lead to one place. The room is real and it is not – it plays no part in the floor plan. It is a part of the walls itself.

One of such entrances is within the Head master's study. After Remus had left, Dumbledore had ushered Iris towards it. As the 10 year-old girl placed her hand against the stone she felt a thousand years worth of lives of her kind rush through her skin. This was home.

As Iris stepped through and opened her eyes, she could not believe what she saw. The large open space, everything about it summed up her powers. A waterfall tumbled across the expanse of one wall, the water disappearing before it hit the ground, a soft mist around her ankles. Over the other walls, Ivy and other climbers tumbled across, obscuring the stone beneath them. The Fireplace was larger than herself, the flames dancing over a metre tall. Then there was a ball, a sphere constructed of swirling air. Iris opened her hands and it spun down towards her.

As she peered in, she saw snippets of the lives of other Elementals; she saw their faces, all which came before her. Then there pieces of her memories, on the island, coming to Hogwarts. Then there was her Parents; her brother. She blinked away the tear within her eye – she felt she knew them. She glanced around at the other features of the room: furniture, books... everything she needed to live. But this sphere was her link to them.

"Do you like it?" Dumbledore asked, standing a few steps behind her, his voice careful and kind.

She considered for a moment, glancing around before smiling.

"It's perfect."

"Good. You will have to stay there for prolonged periods of time. I'm afraid I cannot let you be with the other students," Dumbledore said, leading her out of the room. "You are a year younger than the first years, and we have to keep you safe."

"I understand," Iris nodded.

"I'm glad."

"Sir?" Iris asked, as she sat down on the step by his office desk.

"Yes?"

"How do I choose which door to exit through? There's no indication."

"Ah, Iris, you merely have to think and picture the place you want to leave by. The majority of the time, you will want to come here. So, you just picture my office as you walk through the wall, and you will end up here."

Iris went to staring at her feet again. She frowned, thinking she was hearing approaching noises. She glanced up at the clock, seeing it to be almost midnight. No-one could be awake at this time of night, surely?

She and Dumbledore both jumped to their feet as Professor McGonagall bundled through the door, shoving to ginger haired boys and a dark-skinned girl through before her.

"Professor Dumbledore," she shrilled, "perhaps you would take the time to remind Miss Johnson and the Weasley twins that they shouldn't be out of bed after-"

She stopped abruptly, taking in the situation before her. She inhaled sharply, realising the mistake she had made.

"Who's that?"Fred Weasley asked, staring at Iris in the corner.


End file.
